Weit entfernt von Liebe
by N1k
Summary: Eine Songfic zu dem Song free love von Depeche Mode. Harry findet unerwartet etwas, wovon er nicht wusste, das er es gesucht hat. ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Welt gehören nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowling. Ich beabsichte hiermit keine Urheberrechtsverletzung und verdiene kein Geld damit.

Anmerkung: Nachdem ich gestern mein Profil hier auf verändert habe, ist mir diese kleine Story wieder eingefallen, die schon eine Ewigkeit auf meinem USB-Stick dümpelt. Sie war sogar schon von meiner lieben Beta abgesegnet. Es ist meine erste Songfic und ich mag sie sehr gern. Der Song ist von Depeche Mode und heißt "free love", einige werden ihn sicher kennen. Ich werd das Pairing vorerst nicht verraten, aber wer mich kennt, wird es sich denken können.

_WEIT ENTFERNT VON LIEBE_

_If you've been hiding from love  
If you've been hiding from love  
I can understand where you're coming from  
I can understand where you're coming from  
_

Von allen Orten, die es auf der Welt gab, musste sie sich ausgerechnet diesen hier aussuchen. Er hatte sie zunächst nicht erkannt.

Ihr Gesicht war ihm nicht so vertraut, als dass er sie im merkwürdig künstlichen Halbdunkel hier sofort erkannt hätte und außerdem war das nicht einer der Orte, an denen er jemanden wie sie vermutete. Ihr Körper, der sich geschmeidig zu der lauten, fast Sinne betäubenden Musik bewegte, strahlte einen ungewohnten Reiz aus. Ihr halblanges, schwarzes Haar fiel ihr in Strähnen ins Gesicht, das so stark geschminkt war, dass man seine ursprünglichen Züge kaum noch erkannte. Die grellen, bunten Lichter tanzen auf ihren Armen, ihren Beinen, ihrem nur halb verdeckten Bauch, ihrem weichen Dekolleté.

Er war hierher gekommen, um Abstand zu gewinnen von dieser verfluchten Welt, aus der sie auch stammte, um für nur eine Nacht zu vergessen, was hinter ihm lag und was noch vor ihm. Schmerz, Verlust und Tod. Er wollte für nur eine Nacht diese elende Hilflosigkeit loswerden, alle Zweifel und Ängste abstreifen, alle „diejenigen" vergessen, die er geliebt und verloren hatte, einfach jegliches Gefühl in ihm betäuben. Doch sie hier zu sehen, auch wenn sie nichts damit zu tun zu haben schien, machte es ihm unmöglich. Er wollte schon längst verschwunden sein, doch seine Augen waren auf sie gerichtet, auf ihr Tanzen, ihren Körper, die Frage, was um alles in der Welt sie hier zu suchen hatte. Hier an seinem verdammten Platz?

Jemand ließ ein Glas genau vor ihren Füßen fallen und es ließ sie in seine Richtung blicken. Sie lächelte ihn an. Nicht süß oder freundlich, nicht flirtend, sondern zynisch, wissend, unendlich verführerisch.

_If you've s__uffered enough  
If you've suffered enough  
I can understand what you're thinking of  
I can see the pain that you're frightened of_

Es wunderte sie nicht, ihn hier zu sehen, doch sie wusste, dass ihr Anblick hier ihm falsch vorkommen musste, unangebracht. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, ihn hier zu sehen, doch sie war nicht überrascht und nun da sie beide hier waren, so offensichtlich aus dem gleichen Grund, konnte sie ihn nicht ignorieren, wollte sie ihn auch gar nicht ignorieren. Er blickte sie unverhohlen an und seine Augen blitzten auf, als sie ihn anlächelte. Er ahnte sicher nicht, wie ähnlich sie sich waren. Sie hatten beide gelitten, sie wussten beide was Schmerz, was Verlust war und sie konnten sich beide keine Liebe mehr leisten. In Zeiten wie diesen konnte sich keine Seite Liebe leisten.

Sie bewegte sich auf ihn zu, unendlich langsam, wollte sichergehen, dass jeder Schritt, jede ihrer Bewegungen ihn erschauern ließ. Sie konnte seine Augen über ihren Körper gleiten spüren, fühlte fast seine Neugier sie zu erkunden, sie wahrzunehmen. Er kannte sie nur in einer Rolle, nur als das, was sie für die Welt war, und sie kannte ihn nur als das, war er vorbestimmt war zu sein. Keiner von beiden erfüllte hier und jetzt irgendein Bild.

Ihre Augen trafen sich, leuchtendes Grün auf kühles Blau. Sie betrachteten sich, verzogen keine Miene, beobachteten, warteten ab. Sie waren so unglaublich gleich in diesem Moment, obwohl sie doch so weit voneinander entfernt waren.

_And I'm only here  
To bring you free love  
Let's make it clear  
That this is free love  
No hidden catch  
No strings attached  
Just free love  
No hidden catch  
No strings attached  
Just free love  
_

Sie berührten sich nicht und doch spürten sie einander. Er wusste nicht um die genauen Umstände, die sie her geführt hatten, kannte nicht den Grund für das, was er in ihren Augen las. Es war ihm egal. Als er sie ansah, wusste er alles, was er wissen musste. Er brauchte keine Erklärung, keine Antworten. Sie verstand, was in ihm vorging, sie schien der einzige Mensch zu sein, die ihn verstand, ihn verstehen konnte, weil sie genau wie er war. Heute Nacht waren sie gleich und heute Nacht wollte keiner von ihnen irgendwelche Gründe wissen, heute Nacht wollte sie nur fühlen, spüren, dass sie lebendig waren. Keine Ängste, keine Fallen, keine Versprechen.

Ihre Lippen fanden sich und wussten, was sie taten, wussten, dass es jetzt nur darauf ankam. Noch immer berührten sie sich nicht, hielten sich nicht, spürten nur die Lippen des anderen. Kein Gefühl, keine Zärtlichkeit.

_I've been running like you  
I've been running like you  
Now you understand why I'm running scared  
Now you understand why I'm running scared_

Instinkte waren es, die sie jetzt leiteten. Sie wollte ihn, nur dieses eine Mal. Sie brauchte ihn und wusste, dass auch er sie brauchte. Sie wollte ihm zu verstehen geben, dass sie auch davongelaufen war, heute Nacht, wollte ihm mit ihrem Körper sagen, was keine Worte dieser oder jener Welt hätten ausdrücken können. Sie hatte sich gelöst, war mit ihm hinausgegangen, hinein in die kalte Nacht. Wieder berührten sie sich nicht, liefen nebeneinander, blickten sich nicht an. Sie brauchten all das nicht. Die Stille war ihre Sprache, das Schweigen ihre Welt.

Sie hatte ihn an einen Ort geführt, der ihnen beiden nichts bedeutete. Ein Zimmer, das sie nie wieder sehen würden, hinter einer Tür, die sie nur dieses eine Mal hinter sich schließen würden. Kurz standen sie sich gegenüber, wieder traf Grün auf Blau. Und dann, als wüssten ihre Körper besser als ihr Verstand, was richtig war, umschlangen sie sich und ließen alles hinter sich, was sie bisher zurückgehalten hatten. 

_I've been searching for truth  
I've been searching for truth  
And I haven'__t been getting anywhere  
No I haven't been getting anywhere  
_

Er hatte keine Angst um sie, keine Angst um sich. Sie konnten einander nicht wehtun, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätten. Ihre Haut war unglaublich kühl und zart wie ein Schmerzmittel, das endlich wirkte. Ihre Küsse wie eine Droge, die alles betäubte. Er musste sie jetzt berühren, sie unter seinen Händen spüren, sie genau beobachten, schmecken. Seine Hände streiften über ihren Hals, an dem er ihren Puls spürte, ihren Rücken, ihre weichen Brüste. Er musste nicht zärtlich sein, nicht liebevoll, noch nicht einmal leidenschaftlich. Sie ließ ihn gewähren, ließ ihn er selbst sein. Ihr Körper strahlte keine wohlige Wärme aus, nur eine angenehme Nähe, die so beruhigend war, dass er nicht das Bedürfnis hatte, sich mit irgendetwas zu beeilen. Seine Hände erkundeten sie weiter, strichen über ihre Hüfte, ihre Schenkel. Sie gab keinen Ton von sich, musste ihm nichts sagen. Es gab kein richtig oder falsch, nichts was er hätte beachten müssen. Alles, was er wissen musste, stand in ihren Augen geschrieben und war auf ihren Lippen zu lesen.

_  
And I'm only here  
To bring you __free love  
Let's make it clear  
That this is free love  
No hidden catch  
No strings attached  
Just free love  
No hidden catch  
No strings attached  
Just free love_

Ihr Körper reagierte auf jede seiner Berührungen, jeden seiner Blicke. Egal, was er mit ihr tat, es ließ sie innerlich erschauern. Doch nichts drang davon nach außen. Sie musste ihm nichts zeigen, musste ihm nichts verständlich machen. Ihre Körper brauchten keine Worte, keine Anweisungen. Sie brauchten nur einander. Ihre Haut brauchte die Hitze seiner, ihre Hände sein Gesicht, das sie umfassen konnte, wenn er sie küsste, er brauchte ihre Lippen an seiner Halsbeuge, seine Nase ihren Duft, den er tief einatmete, um sich davon berauschen zu lassen. Was sie hierher gebracht hatte und warum spielte keine Rolle mehr. Wer sie waren spielte keine Rolle mehr. Alles, was zählte, war dieser Augenblick, diese Berührungen. Sie gaben sich, was sie brauchten, ließen sich gegenseitig vergessen, heilten einander. Hier und jetzt waren sie einander vertraut.

_  
Hey girl  
You've got to take this moment  
Then let it slip away  
Let go o__f complicated feelings  
Then there's no price to pay  
_

In dem Moment, als sie endlich vereint waren, machte sich etwas in ihnen breit, das sie lange vermisst hatten. Sie blickten sich an und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spürten sie etwas, das über Liebe hinausging. Es war ein tiefes Verständnis, als wären sie der jeweils andere, als wäre es nie anders gewesen. In diesem einen Moment fügten sich alle gequälten, verstümmelten, verletzten Teile ihrer Seelen zusammen. Sie waren wieder eins, waren rein und ganz. Alle Schuld, alles Leid, jeder Schmerz wich einer allumfassenden Ruhe, die sich über sie legte.

Einen Wimpernschlag später wich die Ruhe einer Leere, die über sie hinwegschwappte und sie fortspülte. Und dann waren sie nichts mehr, sie hörten auf zu existieren. Wie zwei Sandkörner am Strand, die von der einsetzenden Ebbe ins Meer gesogen wurden.

_  
__We've been running from love  
We've been running from love  
And we don't know what we're doing here  
No we don't know what we're doing here  
_

Als sie erwachten waren sie frei. Frei zu gehen wohin sie glaubten zu gehören, frei einander anzuschauen ohne jegliches antrainiertes Gefühl. Die Stille zwischen ihnen war geblieben. Die Stille und das Verständnis in ihrem letzten Blick. Es gab keinen Abschied, keine Versprechen oder Schwüre. Sie waren frei voneinander und von sich selbst und weit entfernt von Liebe.

_  
We're only here  
Sharing our free love  
Let's make it clear  
That this is free lo__ve  
No hidden catch  
No strings attached  
Just free love  
No hidden catch  
No strings attached  
Just free love_


End file.
